Past from the Future II: Nightmare Trix's World
Past from the Future II: Nightmare Trix's World is the sixth movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure based on the second movie of Back to the Future trilogy. Summary When Nightmare Trix stole the City Bus Time Machine, Yuna and her friends have to use the DeLorean Time Machine and change the past back to normal by stealing back the other time machine along with the Grey Sports Almanac book and destroy it for good. Plot Prologue/Ludwig von Drake returned returns In the Future/In the café The hoverboard chase/Nightmare Trix of the future saw the two time machine Discovering the Grey Sports Almanac book/Nightmare Trix's plan/The future children Nightmare Trix took the Bus to the past/Pizza dinner/Future Yuna got terminated! Nightmare Trix has returned to the future/Going back to the present In the alternate future/Discovering the evil plans of the Nightmare Family Meeting Yuna's alternate Luna and Celestia/Seeing the tombstones of Hiro and Duck At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/The Great Chase/Going back to the past Arriving back in past/Following pst Nightmare Trix and the future Nightmare Trix Going to the prom/Sneaking in the office/Stealing the Grey Sports Almanac book The Great Stage Chase/Nightmare Trix stole the book/The Battle for the Book Destroying the Grey Sports Almanac for good/Ludwig disappeared Yuna found a letter/It was from Ludwig von Drake Meeting with Ludwig once again/Back from the future/To Be Concluded Trivia *This film marks the first appearance of future foals and children. *This movie is based off Back from the Future Part II. *The storyline concludes in Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure. *Nightmare Trix will use the City Bus Time Machine to change 2019. *In the end, Ludwig von Drake will be disappeared when the storm's lightning struck the City Bus Time Machine and goes into 100 years ago. *During the battle for the book, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx and the Human CMC will retrieve it from the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. *Yuna will buy the Grey Sports Almanac book. *In the alternate future, Equestria will become Apocalypse Equestria. Songs and Music Scores # Scenes #Prologue/Ludwig von Drake returned returns #In the Future/In the café #The hoverboard chase/Nightmare Trix of the future saw the two time machine #Discovering the Grey Sports Almanac book/Nightmare Trix's plan/The future children #Nightmare Trix took the Bus to the past/Pizza dinner/Future Yuna got terminated! #Nightmare Trix has returned to the future/Going back to the present #In the alternate future/Discovering the evil plans of the Nightmare Family #Meeting Yuna's alternate Luna and Celestia/Seeing the tombstones of Hiro and Duck #At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/The Great Chase/Going back to the past #Arriving back in past/Following pst Nightmare Trix and the future Nightmare Trix #Going to the prom/Sneaking in the office/Stealing the Grey Sports Almanac book #The Great Stage Chase/Nightmare Trix stole the book/The Battle for the Book #Destroying the Grey Sports Almanac for good/Ludwig disappeared #Yuna found a letter/It was from Ludwig von Drake #Meeting with Ludwig once again/Back from the future/To Be Concluded Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Iamnater1225